Iori Izumi
is one of the Oni Kamen Riders in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Hibiki. He solely goes by the name and had abandoned his human name upon becoming an Oni. Iori Izumi TV Series Ibuki is a 21 year old member of the head family of the Oni that run Takeshi at Yoshino. Being born into the head family meant that his life would always revolve around being an Oni and battling Makamou, a fact that Ibuki never had a problem with. He wished to protect others and knew that not wanting to carry out his legacy would both disgrace his family name and be selfish. As a member of the head family, Ibuki is automatically selected to carry out especially dangerous missions whose outcomes will likely effect Takeshi as a whole. Ibuki is a confident Oni, but unlike Hibiki, he is confident because he believes no one in the head family can be defeated. Like Hibiki, Ibuki has his special salute. First, Ibuki meets Asumu at the TAKESHI Headquarters, he thinks that Asumu is Hibiki's student. Then he takes Asumu to Hibiki's place without thinking. Ibuki is a friendly guy, he talks happily with others regularly. Kamen Rider Ibuki is a blue tinted Oni that wields a trumpet, calm and somewhat slower when he needs to solve problems, he is the second Kamen Rider to appear. He usually fights on his own with aid from his apprentice, Akira. He also fights Makamou together with Hibiki and Todoroki. Ibuki is also a serious Oni. He always interested to work while he is even going downtown with Kasumi. On the summers days, beside fighting against the Giant Makamous, Ibuki has to train his taiko-skill. Compared to Todoroki, Ibuki uses Taiko better and he doesn't have to train very much. Ibuki is the guy who suggests organizing taiko-festival. When Kogure appears, Ibuki doesn't try to use the Armed Saber like the others so he doesn't lose his abillity to transform into Oni. He says that he will do his best to cover Hibiki and Todoroki, then Kogure arrives and judges that Ibuki doesn't offer any resistance.After that, Ibuki has to fight Kamaitachi and Super Douji \ Hime alone until Hibiki and Todoroki regain their powers and join the battle. Ibuki along with Todoroki are the two main Oni that go through the most changes. At the start of the series, Ibuki was a calm and relatively carefree soul. During the second half though, he becomes more troubled by matters of life and death and eventually comes to fear death. His relationships with two other characters also change because of this. After the Shuki incident, his disciple, Akira, no longer wishes to be an Oni and leaves him. After this happens, Ibuki realizes how small of a man he really is, that he is not as strong as he originally thought he was. His relation with Kasumi Tachibana begins to grow into more than that of just friendship during the second half of the series. After the Shuki incident, he starts to feel alone and seeks comfort in Kasumi, who is unsure of how she should respond to these new emotions from Ibuki. After Zanki's death, Ibuki begins to fear death itself. This fear starts to get in the way of his Oni duties and in his normal life as well, eventually fully realizing just how scared he is. Because he is of the head family, Ibuki is chosen to perform the Orochi sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for. Before the sealing takes place, Ibuki confesses to Kasumi and tells her that he wishes to live life as long as he can be with her. But Hibiki took his place, forcing Ibuki to function as the backup to fight off the advancing Makamou hordes. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ibuki was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Hibiki (PS2) Kamen Rider Ibuki appears as a Secondary Rider in the Kamen Rider Hibiki (video game). Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Ibuki appears as a Secondary Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 210 cm. * Rider Weight: 140 kg. Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 15 t. * Kicking Power: 30 t. * Maximum Jump Height: 80 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 2.5 sec. * Finisher Power: 37t In this Oni form, Ibuki is a blue demon. This is Ibuki's basic and only form, despite being a member of the head family, Ibuki does not have a second form. To become this form, Ibuki blows into his whistle and air gathers around him like a tornado, causing his body to transform into that of an Oni. Ibuki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Appearances: 7-8, 10-11, 13-14, 17-18, 21-22, 24, 28-35, 37-48, Let's go Kamen Riders Equipment Devices * Henshin Onibue Onteki: A whistle-like transformation device. * Ongekimei Narukaze: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Ongekikou: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. * Disk Animals: Ibuki's disk-like support robots Weapons * Ongekikan Reppuu: A trumpet-like gun. * Ongekibou Yamase: A pair of drumsticks. Vehicle * Tatsumaki Make: HONDA Shadow Attacks *'Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin' (鬼闘術・旋風刃, Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade): Ibuki charges himself with power, and adds wind power to his punches, chops, and kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack. *'Kitōjutsu - Onizume' (鬼闘術・鬼爪, Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw): Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Ibuki's most useful weapons. Ongeki Finishers Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen (音撃射・疾風一閃, Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash): Ibuki inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind and sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Ibuki before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. Behind the scenes Portrayal Iori Izumi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ibuki, his suit actor is , who also played Shouki in the same series. Notes * Ibuki has one leitmotif, , a character song performed by Tomokazu Seki. * Ibuki is one of two secondary riders who don't have the second form. The other is Masato Kusaka. * In the 7 Onis of the Kanto who appears on the series, Ibuki is the only Oni has Black Cobra disk. Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Sniper Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Support Riders Category:Relatives Category:Secondary Riders